Jojo’s Bizzare Adventure: Wild High
by GoldieGhost65
Summary: In an alternate timeline of the main universe, far in the future, in the year 2070. The Speedwagon Foundation makes a deal with the united nations, and a special school located on a man-made island is built, specifically designed for stand users.
1. Chapter 1: A Wild Girl

(AN: This is the first time i write a lengthy story, id really appreciate any constructive criticism, thank you and enjoy)

 **Chapter 1: A Wild Girl.**

 _'I Should Probably introduce myself._

 _My Name is Johanna Jordy, i am a descendant of the Joestar family, i come from a long lineage of stand users that i can proudly say have made a name for themselves. i myself own a stand, due to this knowledge, i am not accepted into any conventional high school, so i am interested in applying to Breakaway High, since its my only chance at a high school education. i have had an impeccable scholarly record and i believe i should be considered for this school, thank you for your time._

 _-Johanna Jordy'_

"Is this good, Dad?" _the young girl asked her father, handing him the perusonal essay she composed for judgement._

"hm... it seems a bit short, but i think it'll be alright. just write a few more stuff in and i'll take it to the post office on the way to work." _replied the man, Johnson Jordy. returning the paper back to his daughter._

 _Johanna sighs semi-exhausted, she had been writing the same essay for a few days now, she really wanted to go to school. its the year 2070, by this time it was considered dangerous for a person who owned a stand to enter a public education space, such as a school or a library. so it was illegal for stand users to enter school grounds due to the known sheer destructive power of these abilities, this school was located somewhere_

 _in the middle of the pacific ocean, on a man made island that was created by a cooperative deal between the Speedwagon Foundation and the United Nations, as a solution to the use of stands on school grounds, many people just feigned not having a stand throughout their school lives, Johanna had been doing the same. but she lost it and had unintentionally unleashed her stand upon school bullies who were harassing one of her friends. she got expelled because of this and now its down on her permanent record that she owns a stand, now she is desperate to enter a high school since it was already about to be august. she was running out of time._

 _Johanna finally finished rewriting the essay for the millionth time and handed it over to her father once again._

"Pa, im tired. is this good enough now?" _she said, devastated by burnout._

 _Her father gave the long body of text a very good look._

hm... yup, seems great, good job!" _he replied, Johanna almost fainting in relief_

"Ugh! Finally! can i go to bed now!?" _the young teenager uttered out, her father nodding gently._

"Good night sweetie! see you in the morning." _Johnson said, kissing her lightly on the forehead, he left the paper on the table of the diner, heading to his own room. Johanna bolts to her own, happy she can finally rest, it was 1:23 am and she faints on the bed, ready to dream of how her new school is gonna be._

 ** _-the next morning-_**

 _Johanna wakes up later than usual, its 11:20 by the time she gets out of bed, she changed quickly out of her PJ's and goes downstairs for breakfast, her parents aren't around, 'they must be at work' she thinks to herself. as she finished up her bowl of cereal, she immediately heads out to the town, they lived in San Andreas, California. right next to the sea._

 _she meets up with one of her friends, Yumi._

 _They meet up at the pier on the beach, observing the view of the sea in the distance._

"So how is this alternative school business going for ya?" _inquired Yumi._

 _"i g_ uess its going smoothly, my dad should have sent the application letter 'n stuff to the school. the dang place is apparently smack dab in the middle of the ocean. i kinda dont wanna go so far, but its my only chance at going to school." _Said Johanna, worryingly._

 _Yumi places a hand on Johanna's shoulder reassuringly._ " it's alright, it's not like we are gonna be completely isolated, we still got our phones to text eachother!"

"well i mean yeah, but it just won't be the same without you physically here with me." _Johanna replied, a low mooded smirk on her face._

"well sure. hey! wanna go trash blasting one last time before you gone!?" _Yumi replied, trying to lift her spirit up._

"...heh, you always know that im down!" _Johanna responded, uplifted again._

 _The two girls chat for a bit longer before heading to the beach, yumi carried a bag filled with random trash they found on the way. they stand at the edge of the beach, with few people around, Yumi grabs a piece of a cardboard and flings it towards Johanna, who stands directly in front of her at a distance._

 _Yumi, being a regular person cannot see how johanna does it, but she observes how the cardboard she tossed is compressed into nothing and how it blows up in tye middle of the sky._

 _in reality, this is the work of Johanna's Stand, 'Wild Cherry'._

 _A Humanoid shaped punching ghost with light pink 'skin' and many red ball joints resembling Cherries, it is decorated with a grass skirt and apears to have leaves where hair should be, Wild Cherry's Power is the creation of what johanna describes as 'Cherry Bombs' that explode into a firework like display that even non-stand users can see._

 _They keep at it for about a few hours later, it is nearing sunset by the time they are over, they say there farewells and take their way to their respective homes._

 _Johanna as she walks back home, hears ruckus occurring in an alleyway nearby. she takes a brief detour to investigate the noise further._

 _she peeks over a corner of the narrow street, witnessing how an innocent man is being mugged, a guy with a very muscular build wearing a ski mask threatening to murder the poor gentleman if he isn't willing to give up his possessions._

 _Johanna feels aggravated by the situation, really hoping to help in some way, to her surprise she doesn't have much of a choice as she accidentally knocked over a trash can, catching the robber's attention. she hides back behind the walk, hearing the clopping of the big man's shoes._

"crap, what do i do?..." _Johanna thought to herself, she really wanted to intervene in the beginning, but now she is being endangered by her own curiosity, her only option was to use her stand to defend herself, but she hadn't used it against people, the time she did so at her old school was out of pure instinct, and didnt know how to control it, but now she had to choose between using her stand or to die._

 _time is basically out now, while she rambles her options, the man is now standing right in front of her, looming over menacingly; the man mutters out in a deep and grizzled voice._

"Excuse me little lady, you shouldn't have meddled into someone else's business. or are you perhaps sent here by them old geezers trying to squeeze the money out of me?"

 _she is paralyzed in fear, not knowing what to do, she observes the man lift his pocket knife up and behind him, seeming about to strike her with it._

 _the man spoke in a slightly angrier tone._ "This will teach you not to get into other people's business! Now Die!"

 _once again, by pure instinct just like in her old school, her stand is drawn forth, it shoots out a single very powerful punch right in the imposing man's face. he drops the knife, being knocked backwards, breaking through the abandoned alley's brick walls._

"WHAT the hell was that!?" _the criminal uttered out in pain, as he tries to get up, only to be met with a flurry of punches by the stand, to this man is seemed like the air itself is punishing him for his dirty deeds, only faintly hearing a furious voice belonging to a lady? "buki, buki, buki!" was herd with each individual strike._

 _when it's over, the man layed there on the floor of the abandoned warehouse he landed in, johanna walked over to the barely conscious man._

"Geez dude, you thugs really don't learn do you? in this day and age you don't go around stabbing random people, most of us can fight back like ten times harder y'know... god damn..."

 _she exits the hole in the building, seeing the other guy still sitting against the wall, a look of horror on his face, Johanna walked over to him, reaching her hand out, offering to help him get up._

"are you ok sir? do you need any help getting up?" _she asked candidly, the man still seemed petrified in fear, he muttered out in a stuttery and mortified voice._ "y-you one of them st-st-stand users, are y-ye not?" _confused she simply nods in affirmation, the guy gets up and stares her down with blank, and fearful eyes._

 _the man then proceeded to bolt away, cowering and yelling out in terror something along the lines of 'stand girl, stand girl'. Johanna just looked as the man she had just saved skedaddles away, she just says 'god damn...' under her breath and begins to walk back home._

 _when she arrives back home, her parents are still gone, still at work presumably. she just changes back into her pajamas and winds down while watching tv with some snacks she grabbed at random._

 _her father comes home around 10:55 pm, he has an envelope in his hand, and called out for johanna, she makes her way to him._ "hey dad, did you send my application to the school yet?"

"why i did indeed, say did you hear the local news? a guy got beaten up to near death this afternoon, a witness claimed that it was a blonde young girl with 'pink-ass clothin', tell me... you don't have anything to do with that, do you?" _he says, in a very serious tone in contrast to how he usually is._

 _Johanna just stays silent, not knowing what to say; she WAS involved in that scenario after all._

"just... be careful next time you are walkin around town, you dont know how to restrain yourself so you just let it all loose, that guy could have been killed, since the guy was found buried in rubble, im not saying you can't do anything about it, im sure you did it in self defense. just try not to go around and smackin people in the face that badly , got it?"

 _Johanna just nodded, looking down at her feet._

"i guess i'll clock out for the night, good night sweetie..." _Johnson says to his daughter, heading to his bedroom, Johanna heads to her own, frustrated at her own will to help, since it apparently got her in trouble._

 _she drifts asleep, waiting for the day to end..._

 _a few days pass and she wakes up to a white envelope with a little symbol of an eagle in front of an oak tree, she realizes that its the results of ver entry application. she opened it up slowly, tensions building up within her:_

"Dear Johanna Jordy.

We are happy to inform you that we have looked at your application to enter Breakaway High School, Located in the middle of the pacific ocean, after much consideration, we have decided that you qualify for a scholarship for a full four years of education.

signed- Mrs. Bellum Grande"

 _Johanna smiles, proudly saying to herself:_ "i did it... I got in!"

 **———TO BE CONTINUED———**


	2. Chapter 2: Scramble at Sea (Part-1)

**Chapter 2: Scramble at Sea (vs. DDG) Part 1**

 _A few days pass after Johanna recieved the accepted application, it came with detailed instructions on how to get to the school, she needed to wait by the san andreas pier for a boat that picked up students who got accepted, they need to have their applications on hand and be wearing the uniform jacket. due to the naturally expressive nature of stand users, the jackets were about all that was asked for, girls also had to wear slightly above knee skirts as well as the jackets but that's pretty much all._

 _Johanna waits around the pier, Yumi is there too, the letter specified that there shouldn't be any non-stand users with them, but johanna didn't care._

"So are you excited to go to that school? i hear its hella rich, a lot of money went into it or something." _Yumi asked, trying to pump her up, Johanna just shrugged, in an 'idk' motion._

"Aw C'mon Jojo! be excited! i wanna see you leave with a smile!" _Yumi said as a response, Johanna looks around, the once near empty pier is starting to get some attention, a few boys and girls around Johanna and Yumi's age start swarming the dock, most of them with wacky colored hair and wearing very distinguishable clothing, they all standout from eachother, yet they all blend together as a mass, Johanna starts to get intimidated by the crowd_

"hmm, its getting pretty full up here huh? it's supposed to be dangerous for me to stay now, i'll just wait over by the beach, wanna come with me?" _Yumi said, figuring that Johanna is being shy around the crowd._

"yeah, i'd like that, but i should stay, the cruise should arrive at any moment. just come here before i aboard ok?" _Johanna said to her friend, who proceeded to walk down to the shore, picking up some sea shells. as jojo is sitting down on the bench on the pier, her mind runs wild about how her new school will be._

 _as she just rests there, she is approached by a boy, he is the only one of the crowd who's hair wasn't dyed in some over the top fashion (aside from a single strip of the hair on the back of his head). he spoke pretty softly, almost soothing and flirty._ "Hey! mind if i sit here?"

 _Johanna nodded, but meaning as 'yes i mind' and not as 'sure, you can sit here'. The boy took it as the latter and sat down anyways, johanna sighs as this soon to be school mate made himself comfortable next to her._

 _she is struck by a mixture of dumbfoundedness and shock, the boy pulled out the 'pretending to yawn and stretch arms around girl' on her, she almost feels offended._ "god damn..." _she muttered to herself._

"Name's Calisto by the way, you can just call me Cali if you want. what might be your name girl?" _this guy said, attempting to be suave with it. sort of nailing it, but johanna didn't want any of it, she just squickly replied._

"Johanna, my friends call me Jojo." _she looked away, back at Yumi just killing time in the sand, she waved from afar, Johanna waved back._

 _"Hmm, is that a friend of yours?" Asked Calisto, looking over at yumi_

"oh yeah. thats Yumi, a friend of mine, she doesn't have a stand." _Johanna answered, it caused Calisto to raise an eyebrow._

"What is a stand less girl doing here? its not really safe on her own..." _Cali replied with a tone of both concern and disinterest._

"oh well she had come here with me, but then it got crowded so she decided to wait for me over in the sand. she should come back up once its time for me to leave." _She said gently. as she speaks, a loud siren can be herd from the direction of the sea, its a colossal boat, there is a vague shape of someone on the nose of the ship, the ship itself is tainted of a light lavendery purple. she just assumed its painted that way._

"Ah, the ship thats gonna take us is here. i guess i shall be seeing you soon, lines pretty long so if you want you can cut ahead of me."

 _once the cruise arrives, the flood of soon to be students start lining up in two files, Calisto gets up, going to join in, asking a pair of what she assumes are friends of his to make space for him, Johanna gets up as well, going over to Cali's group. since the line was just too long to be at the back._

 _Yumi is seen running up to the pier, she is trying to catch up with Johanna. once she gets to her, she kneels down, panting in exhaustion._

"J-Jojo! are you leaving already? well i just got called at home, i have to take care of 'Queen' while my parents go to this business trip. so i guess this is goodbye for now." _Yumi said, getting back up and breathing heavily._

 _Johanna smiled and replied very cheerfully:_ "All right, guess i'll see ya soon. you better call me, got it?" _Yumi smirked and said_ "Got It!" _she begins to walk back home, looking at the crowd of stand users._

 _a few hours pass, Calisto's friends are being asked for their letters. they are picked up by two men wearing suits with the school emblem patched onto the right side of the chest, there seems to be padding and they are wearing gloves of the same shade of purple as the boat's coating._

 _its Calisto's turn. she is zoning out due to nerves, thoughts of her new school rush through her head. she is interrupted by a deep serious voice and rhythmic snapping. "hey, hey lady, hEY!"_

 _Johanna snaps back to reality, and she is met with the large man._ "Hey are you ok? i need your Entry Letter to let you pass, so hurry up..." _she reacted by pulling out the letter she got a few mornings ago, the man takes it and gives her what seems to be a a key attached to a paper that reads out "103" she thanks the man, the robust gentleman just nodded in response._

 _she is now standing on deck, looking over at what remains of the line, but the cruise closes, from afar it seems like a second ship is closing nearby, a voice on the intercom of the advanced boat announced that the cruis is going to depart shortly. johanna after hearing this, decided to look for any hint as to the number on the key. she asked around until she finds a hallway marked with '100-130' on the entrance, she finds the door matching her key. upon inserting and twisting the knob, it opened to reveal a neatly organized room with two separate beds, she sets her stuff down near one of the beds and sits down._

"Wow, this place is amazing! i guess it should be this neat, since it's supposed to be a three day trip. Hmm... two beds though... am i going to have to share the room with someone else? i wonder who its gonna be." _she thinks outloud, almost on command, the door is knocked upon, then opened on its own..._

 _It's Calisto, he smirked smugly;_ "Ah! Johanna, it seems like we are gonna be sharing this room for a few days, might want to get comfy..."

 **TO BE CONTINUED———**


	3. Chapter 3: Scramble at Sea (Part-2)

**Chapter 3: Scramble at Sea (vs. DDG) Part 2**

 _As Calisto slams the door shut behind him, johanna stands up from the bed, getting into a defensive position, Calisto slowly walks over to her, as Johanna backed up in response._

"Why you backing up girl? you should be excited to get the chance of being paired up with your's truly. you don't know how many ladies merely wished to even be a mile away from me, and yet you reject my presence..."

 _He appeared to be offended by her fear, approaching at a slightly slower pace to delay whatever it was he was planning to do. Johanna is backed into the corner of the room._

"Listen, i dont know if your skull is too thick or you are just an asshole, but i am just gonna tell you in case you didn't get the idea... I am NOT Interested!"

 _Johanna exclaimed annoyed, she was already pissed off by this guy for his blatant disregard for personal space. as he draws ever so closer, he grabbed a plastic apple from the table present as a center piece for a table in the dorm._

"Aw C'mon sweetheart, you really thinking like that? and i even made you a gift!"

 _as he speaked, he clasped his hands around the fake fruit, squeezing it with some force, he then proceeded to slam one of his hands right next to johanna's face, preventing her from fleeing._

"I mean after all, Diamonds are a girl's best friend. right? well that's my last name and i gotta tell ya, i don't have that many ideas of us being just friends."

 _as he finished his monologue, he placed a third free hand in front of her a cold blue hand holding what seems to be the apple from earlier, but from what it looked like, it wasn't an apple anymore, it was a very shiny and decently sized diamond with a cyan-ish blue tint on it._

 _She suspects that it is Calisto's Stand ability that caused the diamond to be transformed into the raw gem._

"Hmm... i presume you are intrigued by my Stand's ability to do this, heh... yeah my stand "Drop Dead Gorgeous" can use air pressure to turn anything i want into diamonds, pretty flashy don't you think?" _Calisto said, trying to court Johanna with his charms_

"Yeah... pretty flashy stand for a user with a massive ego, its like you were made for each other." _Johanna replied unamused, whilst shoving Calisto off. his face passed from calm and collective to pissed off in an instant._

"Tsk... say what you want, i know you really don't mean it, girls always come chasing after me when i even breathe in their direction. do you think that i will just let you go off like that? i'll tell you this now. i ALWAYS get what i want, even if i have to do some dirty work for it, so you better start showing me some respect darling or i'll get _real_ angry..."

 _Calisto said in a very shady tone, as he spoke, a figure slowly materializes behind him, it's arms are crossed and covered with some type of fingerless gauntlets, its head was shaped weirdly with a permanent frown on the face, its skin was blue and it had a lot of diamond motifs on it's body. there is no doubt about it, it is a Stand_

 _the very shiny entity begins to wind up a fist, ready to attack Johanna if she didn't comply with his orders, Johanna crouches down as she observes the cocky guy before her._

"Well? are you gonna kneel down and give me the respect i deserve? or are you going to keep up this tough girl act?" _the young man was looking genuinely irritated._

 _Johanna just smiled, in a very smug manner._ "The only thing YOU deserve is for someone to punch that 'Pretty Boy' face of your's clean off. which i plan to do if you aren't going to take the hint."

 _as Johanna completed the sentence, Calisto snapped, the stand throwing the well prepared punch he was waiting for._

 _the air around DDG's Fist was blackened and distorted by it manipulating air preasure. Johanna jumped out of the way to avoid potential damage._

 _when the fist landed onto the wall that was behind where the girl was, the surface was slowly turning into solid diamond, due to the thinness of the wall, it was crumbling down in a manner similar to glass. now there was a giant hole on the wall._

"Crap, that could have ended badly for me..." _Johanna said to herself as she landed onto one of the beds, getting off as fast as possible to get back on her feet. Calisto turned around to face the girl, he appeared to be out of his mind at this point._

 _he chuckled in a demented manner as he stares at her with bloodshot eyes._ "You're next JOJO!" _he immediately bolted towards Johanna, his stand appearing to float above him._

 _Johanna brings forth her own stand, getting ready to punch the crap out of him, next thing that happens; they are throwing a flurry of fists at each other. Wild Cherry yelling out her 'Buki Buki Buki' , DDG uttering out the words 'Dora Ra Ra Ra' as they exchanged punches that never reached the opposition._

 _Wild Cherry suddently throws a left hook in middle of the rush, it connected with DDG's Side, the stand and the Young man both get flung to the side and crash into the wall, Johanna takes the opportunity to escape through the glittery hole in the wall._

 _Jojo takes a sharp turn and hid behind a barrel on the ship, panting to try and catch her breath, some other passengers look over to her, but none try to interact._

 _she looked over to make sure she isn't followed, no one is on her tail from the looks of it. she sighs in relief, calming herself down._

 _however. she feels a menacing presence near her, she turned to the other direction to see that Calisto was there, bleeding from the mouth somewhat, crouched right next to her._

"Have you caught your breath yet, Darling?" _Calisto said, his stand throwing a punch towards her._

 _Johanna rolled into the crowd to dodge the blow, catching the attention of basically everyone near the scene, the mass make a circle around the fight that's happening between the two._

"Hehe, check it out... we got an audience out here, well it would be a shame to disappoint these people now would it?" _Calisto remarked, his stand floating forwards. Johanna' Wild Cherry does the same._

 _the two opposing forces began to clank their fists agains eachother once again, someone in the crowd began to chant "...fight, fight, fight, fight!". soon after that, the rest of the students also began to chant "Fight! Fight! Fight! FIGHT!!!", DDG pulled the same trick that Johanna did back in the room, but johanna skiped to the side to evade it. unlucky for her, Cali had planned for that and proceeded to roundhouse kick her as she moved to the side. she is knocked over, nearly crashing into the crowd._

"Achg! you Bastard!" _Johanna' stand ripped a plank from the floor of the cruise, punching it into a sphear that she would then fling towards Cali, who catches it with much ease._

"hmm? did you intend to hurt me with this measly ball? what a joke..." _Calisto said, dropping it to the floor, ready to kick it back_

 _as he connects to the ball of wood, Jojo smiled with the confidence that one feels after a clean victory._

"It looks like i actually did manage to wipe that pretty boy face off after all..." _Johanna spoke softly. as the wooden orb proceeded to Explode in the pink and red display of fireworks that is characteristic of Wild Cherry; Blasting Calisto high up into the air, the entire crowd watching, amazed by the visuals._

 _Calisto eventually came down and landed into the sea, two crew-members having to toss a life saver to get him out of the water. Johanna walked to the railing, limping slightly due to her battle injuries; sighing while looking at how they save calisto from the water_

"...god damn, that guy is pretty persistent i'll give him that. But i don't think he should have been that much of an idiot after i turned him down. we aren't even at school yet and i Already! got into a fight... what is next?..." _as Johanna finishes monologuing to herself, a girl aproached her, she had long, blonde hair with a similar dying to Johanna's except green; wearing a green jersey labeled with 4-leaved clovers with a long sleved pink undershirt. she didn't wear the uniform jacket at that time._

"Heh! that was fun to watch, are you ok though? you're bleeding a bit there." _the mysterious girl inquired. stretching her arm out to shake._

 _Johanna stretched her own arm out, shaking hands._ "The name Is Yoshokane by the way, what's yours?" _The girl said, smiling cheerfully._

"uh... Johanna Jordy." _she replied stuttering somewhat_

"Hmm... Nice to meet you Johanna, its it alright if i call you Jojo? you can call me Yosho if you want!" _Yoshokane exclaimed, looking over at the struggling guy in the water._

"uh... Sure, Yosho?" _Johanna responded, looking behind her at the group of soon to be students minding their business._

"Hehe... you know what? this might be an interesting school year, this one..." _Yosho said, moving away from the railing and walking back into the crowd, johanna observes as how she blended perfectly into the body of people there. she then looked back to Calisto, who falls back into the water after being mid-way back on board. she chuckled; maybe this school will be pretty interesting indeed..._

 **———TO BE CONTINUED———**


	4. Chapter 4: Girls like us (Part-1)

**Chapter 4: Girls like us (vs. Live to Tell) Part 1**

 _After the events that took place a day ago, Johanna was given her own room due to the nature of the altercation that took place on board, it was a room similar to the previous room, except it was one single bed and there were no windows as it was in the very center of the ship. Johanna felt kinda bored and lonely in there so she decided to go out for a while._

 _but as she opened the door, there was a little note that fell down, apparently it was crammed in-between the space where the door swung open, it had a crudely drawn image of a table with some sort of beverage on it; it opened to reveal the following:_

"To Johanna here-

It was pretty fun to watch you knock Calisto the crap out into the ocean; why don't you come over to the café part of the cruise? my treat!.

-Sincerely: Yosho"

 _Johanna didn't have much better to do at that moment, so she decided to head over to the food hall in the center of the massive boat, it was lunchtime according to the time at sea, so logically it was gonna be full to the brim of hungry students rushing left and right for some grub._

 _she walked around the big cafeteria, observing the students talking, showing off their stands and generally having a good time. she hears a familiar voice calling out her nickname "Jojo", it was Yoshokane, waving and flailing around to catch her attention._

"Hey Jojo! over here! c'mon!" _The girl exclaimed gleefully as she sat back down, sitting next to her was a girl with Hot pink hair that faded to purple, and a lot of fairy tale looking clothes, aside from the uniform jacket and the skirt everyone was forced to wear. and Calisto too, but his face is bandaged beyond belief, and he was wearing some sort of collar around his neck._

"Oh... Calisto is here too, uh hey Cali?" _Johanna said as she sat down next to Yosho, her face visibly uncomfortable._

 _Calisto being muffled somewhat by the bandaging muttered something that sounded like:_ "Hey... Sorry for yesterday."

"hmm... it's alright, i think it's best if we don't really speak about it for now." _Jojo replied, looking curiously at the mummified guy she beat up pretty badly yesterday._

"Hey Johanna, im Angelica! i saw what went down yesterday and i gotta say, that was a pretty cool ending, it's a pretty neat ability of yours!" _The girl in very bright clothes spoke, extending an arm out for Johanna to shake; which she did._

"Heh, hi Angelica. thanks for the complime-" _As Johanna shook her hand, the entire arm seemed to fall off, Angelica Shrieked in panic, everyone else joining in on the madness, from about one or two table radius, of students yelling all out in fear, Johanna screaming along with them, as she dropped the arm._

 _there is a pause in the ruckus, as johanna stared down at the severed arm, she noticed that it seems to move. it randomly stuck out an upside down ok hand jesture and everyone around who was panicking earlier began to break out in laughter; Young Jojo was just confused..._

"Haha! Oh Geez i gotcha good! sorry for scaring ya, i just saw a good opportunity to show my power off. anyways! how are ya?" _The girl inquired very sheepishly, not really paying much attention to what just happened._

"Uh... very confused?" Johanna replied, perplexed at what just happened just then.

"Anyways! we should prepare to order! what will yall want? i'll probably get some of that Traditionally made, spicy Spaghetti." _Yoshokane interrupted, sliding a little monitor on the table to her as she poked on it a few times._

"I should go with some french toast and tomato soup." _Said Angelica, reattaching her arm in place._

 _Calisto very weakly and faintly said_ "ch-chicken wings". Yosho didn't hear him and just said _"huh?" in response, Calisto repeated very muffled_ "Chicken Wings" and again; Yoshokane said "What?" _in return. Calisto suddenly ripped his bandaging apart and yelled out frantically:_ "The Hot Buffalo Chicken Wings that are right there you FU-" _As calisto was prepared to insult her, the collar proceeded to shock him nearly dead, he fainted softly on the seating._

"hmm... chicken wings it is i guess... So what about you Jojo? what you getting?" _Yoshokane said, Johanna not really knowing what to order._

"I don't _really_ know, i guess i'll just take what you ordered yosho!" _Johanna responded, looking at the basically fried Calisto, recovering some consciousness and counting his own fingers to make sure he was alright in the head._

Well i gotta go to the bathroom real quick, i'll see ya in a bit guys!" _Johanna said, getting up briefly to go potty, they just stay to talk to eachother._

 _Johanna entered the girls Bathroom for the cafeteria, it was incredible clean and well kept, you could almost eat off the floor._

 _there was a long line of toilet stalls and a nearly as long washing station. as she is distracted, she bumped into another girl, she had a tanned skin and bright yellow dyed hair, she also had pink sunglasses and a beauty mark on her right cheek, she shoved Johanna, sounding pretty offended, she said:_

"Tch! Hey watch it Pal! are you blind or something? oh wait, you are that girl from yesterday arent you?"

"Uhm... yes?" _Johanna replied somewhat bewildered by her reaction._

"Oh! Shit! its you!... how DARE you leave my Cali At sea like that! were you raised in a barn or something? or are you just that barbaric?!" _The Girl said very angrily, Johanna getting a bit annoyed by her behavior._

"He started it, and plus! if you are insinuating that i like him then no thanks, you can keep his sorry ass. he's honestly an overgrown brat!" _Jojo speaks, The other Girl Gets pretty pissed off, Shoving her even harder, enough that she slams against a wall and bleeds a bit, she gets herself up. and just entered a stall, not wanting to start ANOTHER fight before school even started._

Exactly! That's what i though... you lowlifed mongrel!" _the diva said, as Johanna entered a stall, she can still see her legs in the same place for a while, and then she walked out. when Johanna is done, she noticed that the little trace of blood is gone. she doesn't think much of it and just washed her hands and the back of her head for any blood that is still there._

 _As Johanna walked back, she noticed someone familiar sitting down with the group of students she was with it was blond and was eating her food, so johanna stormed towards the table. as she drew closer and closer... she noticedsomething weird..._

 _that familiar person was Johanna Herself._

 **———TO BE CONTINUED———**


End file.
